ficspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi-Kadachi
Tobi-Kadachi is a large Fanged Wyvern from the Monster Hunter series. Anatomy and appearance Tobi-Kadachi's face resembles a colubrid in appearance with grayish blue scales covering its slim squirrel-like shape. On its back are patches of white fur as well as a bushy tail covered in rows of spikes. Its front limbs also have a few spikes. Tobi-Kadachi's head, claws, back, and tail can be wounded. When the monster is fully charged the fur on its back will stand up. As Tobi-Kadachi fights, it picks up static electricity in its fur by brushing against trees and the ground. Tobi-Kadachi uses this static electricity to increase the strength of its attacks. Master-Rank Tobi-Kadachi can charge up at will, and has a second charged state it can also achieve. Like a flying squirrel, Tobi-Kadachi has a membrane between its limbs that allow it to glide for long distances. In Master Rank, Tobi-Kadachi gains the ability to overcharge themselves if they are allowed to cling on a wall surface for an extended period of time. Their whole body will glow silvery in this state and their thunder element power becomes extremely potent, although they also get considerable reduce in movement speed. Part-breaking their tail can disable this ability entirely. Behavior Tobi-Kadachi are normally quite reclusive, preferring to skulk in the darker, more tangled regions of the Ancient Forest. If angered however, they can become quite dangerous, and caution is advised when dealing with them. Habitats Tobi-Kadachis are known to solely inhabit the Ancient Forest. Subspecies Viper Tobi-Kadachi Much like its standard counterpart, the Viper Tobi-Kadachi's face resembles that of a colubrid with its body retaining several of the standard Tobi-Kadachi's characteristics such as the slim, squirrel-like body, the fur patches which trail across its back as well as the large, bushy tail armed with spikes. Its main difference compared to the regular species is obviously the vastly different color scheme consisting of several shades of brown, bronze and burnt orange. Additionally, its belly and underside fade from a more yellowish hue to a pale blue. On the tail itself also grow extra spikes which the Viper Tobi-Kadachi can use as powerful projectiles that can poison its prey. The eyes of the Viper Tobi-Kadachi are also different in that they have a more golden yellow coloration in comparison to the red eyes of its standard counterpart. Viper Tobi-Kadachi has an arsenal consisting of powerful status effects. It uses a strong poison in order to attack its opponents which it can generate and utilize via its fangs or the extra spikes on its tail. It can use these spikes as projectiles, allowing the Viper Tobi-Kadachi to poison several opponents at once within a certain range, much like the Nargacuga's bleeding-inflicting tail spikes. While it cannot use thunder-based attacks, the Viper Tobi-Kadachi can still paralyze its opponents much like its standard counterpart, giving it a deadly combination of powerful poison and the ability to immobilise opponents. Viper Tobi-Kadachi also retains the membranes between its limbs which allow it to glide around its opponents much like its standard counterpart. Viper Tobi-Kadachi inhabits the cavern areas of the Hoarfrost Reach. Category:Woodland habitat Category:Electric Category:Serpentine Category:Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter